One such effort consists of a birdfeed receptacle covered with a wide mesh screen; one which allows access to birds but prevents other animals from feeding. Unfortunately, however, screens are not enough because the presence of food in any form, whether accessible or not, is an attractive nuisance which encourages animals of all kinds to compete for the food supply.
Squirrels, in particular, are so pernicious that they will attack a birdfeeder by dropping onto its roof and they do so with such suddenness and abandon that they frighten away whatever birdlife is in the area.
Accordingly, there is a need for a feed device which will provide birds with a safe haven while discouraging squirrels, chipmunks and similar animals.